


The reason for his smiles

by Mimisempai



Series: Barisi Short Stories [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Olivia know the reason behind Rafael's smiles...Dialogue prompt : "Did I just see you smile?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The reason for his smiles

"Did I just see you smile?"

"No Liv, you must have been mistaken..." replied Rafael with an expression that belied his words. He put down his phone and sat down across from her. This kind of dialogue had almost become a game between them.

Olivia was one of the few people who knew that Rafael was smiling more than before and the reason why.

He couldn't stop another smile from budding on his lips as he thought back to the reason for the smile Olivia had just caught.

"And is there any particular reason you're smiling _again_ right now?"

Rafael didn't answer, picked up his phone, turned it on, and showed Olivia the screen.

"Oh? Finally?" 

Rafael saw the same smile as his own forming on Olivia's lips.

"Yes, he did it."

"He deserves it Rafael. More than anyone I've seen in this office, including you, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know Liv, I've already told him myself and I'll keep telling him until he believes it."

He looked at his phone one last time.

_Raf! Guess where I am?'_

The photo accompanying the message said so much more than those few words.

Sonny was sitting at Rafael's old desk, the smile that lit up his face was radiant, filled with the confidence of someone who is where he wanted to be. With the joy of accomplishment. Filled with legitimate pride. A smile colored with that impertinence that no one had ever managed to polish.

Rafael put his phone back in his pocket. He thought to himself that he would have this photo printed so that it would be the first to adorn his new desk.

Then he continued his conversation with Olivia, and this time he didn't feel the need to hide his smile.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry if I missed some mistakes, I hope you'll enjoy your reading!


End file.
